legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Smoke
"Where there is Smoke, there's fire!" - Smoke Tomas Vrbada, also known as Smoke, is a ninja assassin who was turned from a human into a cyborg in the original timeline of the Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II as an unplayable secret character in human form, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 3 in cyborg form. He appears in the franchise's reboot, now retaining his human form in canon for the first time in almost two decades. The B Team Storyline The V Team Island Adventure: WIth his best friend Sub Zero Smoke joined Scorpion and Bender in the fight in the Shadow Relam and after the battle the two join the team and help fight Uka Uka. After the adventure they went to Scourge and Fiona's wedding. The Great Time Travel Adventure Smoke come's back to lend a hand to Bender and the other's. In the future both him and Sub Zero met their future's self's and they found that the Scorpion of their time betrayed them and the only way for to live was for them to become cyborgs. Later Smoke and Sub Zero were captured by MD and when Noob Saibot betrayed MD Smoke's and Sub Zero's soul's were taken. When Lizbeth foiled Hunson Abadeer, she freed many of the souls that MD sucked up some went to the after life and some returned to life. Smoke was sent to Heaven with Subzero. Trivia He is a man without a past like Abel from Street Fighter IV Allies and enemies Allies: Sub Zero, Scorpion, Force's of light, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Axel, Jorgen, Agent 9, Heloise, The Future Resistance, Dib, Bubbles, Boomer, Lizbeth, Milo, Nina, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Marceline, Dr. Blowhole, Stewie, Lucaius, Oscar, King Julian, Emperor X, Starscream Enemies: Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Joker, Alt Doof, Eddy's Brother, Brother Blood, Gallery Smoke.jpg Cyber Smoke.png Smoke MKX Enra.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deceased Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Masked Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Assassins Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Martial Artists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire